


Returning Fears

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Productions Season 2 [1]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragaunus is out of jail, Nightbloom is back, and all the ducks are up in arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Canon characters of Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series belongs to Disney. Nightbloom and other non-canon characters belong to me.

Anaheim was a great place to live. The sun seemed to shine every day, and people were generally pleasant.

A few months back, the people of Anaheim got to know the danger that was lurking within their city, but thanks to the Mighty Ducks and the capable Anaheim police force, the threat known as Dragaunus had been dealt with.

Now a days, people felt much more secure and looked to each new day with a new found respect and awe. 

Meanwhile, at the Pond, the city’s heroes were practicing for the new season.

“Focus! Focus!” shouted Canard, standing in front of the goalie’s net. He winced as he watched Nosedive skating way too fast towards Grin, and not paying attention.

“Aahh!” Nosedive collided into Grin and bounced off of him.

Duke laughed as he dashed off with the puck. Nosedive scrambled up onto his feet and skated after the grey duck. At the goalie’s box, Canard got ready for Duke’s shot. The puck came sliding across the ice. Canard swung his hokey stick and the puck went flying past Duke and Grin. Mallory stopped it and passed it back to Nosedive.

Nosedive streaked across the rink to where Wildwing was waiting. Nosedive faked a left and shot the puck to the right. The puck bounced off Wildwing's left skate and went into the net. 

"Yes!! Who's the duck?" crowed Nosedive, doing a victory dance on the ice.

"Time!" shouted Tanya, standing in the penalty box, watch in hand.

"Great shot," complimented Wildwing, taking off his hockey mask.

Nosedive grinned.

"Great practice, everyone," shouted Canard from the other side of the rink. "Tanya? Score? Shots?"

"Uh, four to three. Nosedive made twenty three attempts, Mallory did fourteen, uh, Duke did eighteen, and Grin did eleven. Nosedive scored all four with two assists from Mallory, Duke shot 2 and Grin shot one with an assist from Duke."

"We're improving on our shots then. Great."

Each of the ducks looked at each other, feeling pleased.

X

Anaheim's Maximum Security cells held the most dangerous criminals. Each block held one inmate, a standard sized bunk, a small sink, and a toilet bowl.

While under normal circumstances inmates were all treated the same, one recent addition was allowed a special accommodation.

Lord Dragaunus lay on his extra long cot that was still a bit too small for comfort.

He stared at the ceiling, eyes narrowing.

It had been a few months since he had been captured and put in prison by the accursed ducks and the pint sized police captain.

He growled, still feeling the utter humiliation and anger of being caught by such inferior beings.

He had been so close to victory, thanks to the mysterious Firepassion Nightbloom. Of course, things would have been better without her aura of superiority.

He had nearly destroyed the ducks by turning one of their own team members against them.

Dragaunus took a deep breath.

Darkflame had been a blessing. He never would have believed that a duck would have been a perfect successor. Unfortunately, through ill luck, Darkflame reverted back into Nosedive, and in a way, Dragaunus couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Still, Dragaunus knew it wasn't Darkflame's entire fault. After all, it was a spirit inhabiting the body. When he broke out of this miserable prison, the first thing he'd do is try to revive Darkflame, and then he would finish his revenge on those ducks.

X

Most guards that worked in the Anaheim Maximum Security prisons left within the month. Very few stayed longer. It was a tough job, having to deal with the most uncivilized people.

Guard Dan Ramis had watched over hundreds of dangerous convicts in ten years. The giant red lizard, however, was a first.

Dan's eyes flickered over to the cell that held the alien warlord, the one who caused millions of dollars worth of damage to the city of Anaheim.

For the last couple of months, all he did was lie in his cot and stare at the ceiling if he wasn't working out. He would hang out alone out in the courts, but then again, not even the humans wanted to be near him.

A few times, the red guy got a hold on some sports magazines, all featuring the Mighty Ducks. He would tear out their pictures, tack them on the wall of his cell, and one by one would mutilate their faces by slashing through it with his claws; Except for one.

Whenever he got his hands on a black marker, or even a piece of charcoal, the dinosaur man would proceed to color in the blond hair and eyes of the only duck whose face he didn't slash. Then he'd tear it down and start the process all over again.

Dan walked up the aisle, peering into each cell, nodding to a fellow guard, a newbie.

So far, everything seemed fine. Each inmate was fast asleep.

Then he stopped in front of the lizard man's cell. Once again, there was a picture. Each hockey player had a slash across their face, except for the blonde one. His eyes and hair had already been painted.

Dan narrowed his eyes. The duck looked familiar somehow. In fact, he almost looked like the missing criminal, the one who was called Dark...

"Oops!"

The other guard that was monitoring the halls bumped into him, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Sorry," continued the other guard.

"No problem," Dan responded in a gruff tone of voice. "Just watch here you're stepping next time."

Dan turned back to the lizard's cell. Then he saw a burst of stars followed by darkness.

Behind him stood the guard, nightstick in hand.

A sinister grin broke on his face before a green glow covered him. The guard morphed into something smaller.

The flash of green light caught Dragaunus's attention. Looking out, he was surprised to see none other than Chameleon.

Chameleon held out a teleporter.

X

Canard was leaning over a table, looking over some diagrams. Wildwing stood in front of him, pointing to one of the papers.

"Detroit keeps using this defensive move."

"Head's up!" shouted Duke, from somewhere to the side.

Canard lifted the paper up as Nosedive flew through the air, landed on the table, and slid right off of it.

"Then we have to come up with a new offensive," Canard continued speaking, as if nothing had happened. He set the diagram back down.

"Got it!" shouted Nosedive, leaping up to his feet, a remote in his hands. He ran back in the direction he had come from.

Wildwing cast an amused look at his little brother before turning his attention back to the diagrams.

"Give it back!" Mallory yelled.

"No way! Ya snooze, ya lose, girlie-girl!"

"Well, they always go straight down the middle..." offered Wildwing.

While Canard and Wildwing continued to come up with some new offensive strategies, Nosedive was on the couch in front of the large screen tv. He was currently on his back, fending off Mallory who was trying to grab the remote.

Mallory grinned as she gave up on going after the remote and chose to poke Nosedive's ribs.

Nosedive yelped then laughed. "Unfair!"

"In war, anything goes!"

Duke laughed hysterically as Nosedive took to defending himself from Mallory's fingers. As a result, while holding his arms around his stomach, he held one of the buttons down, causing the channels to flip.

Tanya sat on one of the other empty chairs, a small smile playing on her lips. She watched the screen as each channel flashed by.

Then she jumped up. "Wait! Change it back!"

Everyone looked at her. Nosedive sat up and began pushing the "back" button.

"Keep going," said Tanya.

"Try channel thirteen," said a new but familiar voice.

Captain Klegghorn stood at the entrance of the rec room, Phil by his side. Both of them had a grave look upon their faces.

"I was hoping to tell you the news before word got out to the public," he said, as Nosedive switched the channel.

On the screen was a woman with short brown hair. She had a serious look on her face as the rest of her words blared through the speakers. "...considered dangerous. Once again, the self proclaimed alien war lord Dragaunus apparently escaped just an hour ago. Investigations are continuing to determine how he broke free."

Nosedive dropped the remote.

"What?" cried the other ducks.

"I think the anchor woman was pretty clear. Lizard lips got out."

X

Wildwing stood outside of Nosedive's room. He glanced down the hall and saw Canard approaching him.

"How's the kid?" he asked.

"Locked himself in after Klegghorn left and hasn't come out since."

Canard stared at the doors. "Have you talked with him?"

Wildwing shook his head. "He won't answer me."

"Let me try," offered Canard, knocking on the door. "Kid? Open up, it's Canard."

Wildwing raised an eyebrow. "I doubt ordering him will make him open up."

The door slid open.

Canard raised an eyebrow in return before stepping through.

Wildwing stood with his jaw wide open as the door slid shut behind Canard.

X

"I'm back where I belong!" said Dragaunus, giving an evil laugh as he took in the surrounding of the Raptor.

"Welcome back, my liege," drawled Wraith, bowing deeply.

"Great to have you back, Boss," added Chameleon.

"Yeah," agreed Siege.

Dragaunus glared at them. "What took you?"

"I take that back," muttered Chameleon.

"Well, my lord," started Wraith.

"I suppose Nightbloom set you all up to this," he growled.

"Actually..." began Chameleon.

"We did it on our own," growled Siege.

Lord Dragaunus paused in mid rant. "Really," he said, doubtfully. "Thanks."

The sound of someone clapping slowly caught their attention.

A figure stood in the shadows and then stepped forward. A grey female Saurian stood there, clapping in a slow and mock-like manner.

"Firepassion Nightbloom," growled Dragaunus.

"Congratulations," she said, in her cold and uncaring voice. She stopped clapping and lowered her arms. "Being a good leader means being able to show an ounce of gratitude to your followers. It inspires loyalty."

Chameleon nodded his head in agreement until Siege smacked him upside the head.

"And where were you, Nightbloom?" demanded Dragaunus. "Why didn't you bail me out of that accursed place?"

"You are not my leader," she simply stated.

Dragaunus could not find any argument in that, which made him furious. He whirled around on his three henchmen, wanting to find fault in them.

"For three imbeciles," continued Nightbloom, a small smirk playing on her lips. "They certainly did a fine job in setting you free.

Dragaunus glared at her, and then stalked out of the room.

X

Anaheim's park was beautiful this time of year. Trees were thick with leaves, casting a nice shade along the pathways.

People often sat on the park benches and fed the birds, or just strolled down along the pathways.

On occasion, a family would enjoy a picnic under the sun by the lake.

The park was meant for happy times.

But for Canard and Nosedive, it was currently a place to talk without feeling boxed in. They slowly made their way up one of the less travelled paths, side by side. Trailing behind them was Wildwing, looking a bit sullen.

"Don't let this affect your plays, Dive," Canard was saying. "You've got all of us at your side."

"I know, I know, Cap," muttered Nosedive. "It's just...I thought it was over. Bad guys defeated, we're all hailed as heroes, yada yada, and all we had to do was worry about getting home. I guess I wasn't thinking when I hoped that we would be signed for another season."

Canard gave him a weird look.

"Never mind. That's beyond the point." He sighed, then dropped his voice. "Sometimes. . . sometimes I have nightmares, about him coming back to get me."

Canard looked at him in surprise. "Wildwing never mentioned that."

"I haven't told him."

Further back, Wildwing raised an eyebrow. Although he hadn't been included in the conversation, he had been listening in. Then Nosedive had spoken in a voice too low to be heard.

But he did hear the two comments that followed after that.

Wildwing paused for a moment, feeling a bit hurt. And then there was another feeling, one he couldn't identify.

What had Nosedive confided in Canard that he wouldn't confide in him? They were brothers, weren't they?

X

"Whatcha working on, boss?" Chameleon asked, nervously.

They were all in a room that had been cleared of everything but a table. It sat in the center of the room.

Charts covered the wall. The four male Saurians crowded around the table while Nightbloom stood off to the side, quietly watching them.

"I'm working on two plans," said Dragaunus. "One which I will reveal only in parts to minimize liability." He glared at the three male Saurians. "And the other is to bring Darkflame back."

"What?" exclaimed Chameleon, before slapping his forehead. "He's obsessed!"

"That," interrupted Nightbloom, "...would be unwise."

Dragaunus glared at her. "I had plenty of time to think this through."

"Did you?" Nightbloom glided towards him. "As soon as they learned of your escape, and I'm sure they heard about it within the hour, they probably have become more alert than ever, standing guard, awaiting your move."

"They can't be on guard forever."

Nightbloom sneered. "Foolish male. You are making me regret aiding you the first time around. I never should have convinced you to take the hatchling as your own." She took a slow deep breath. "But enough of that. If you insist on bringing back Darkflame, I will not help you in apprehending Nosedive. For that, you will be on your own."

"I prefer it that way!" snapped Dragaunus. "I'll show you. I'll capture that duck on my own."

Nightbloom shook her head and disappeared.

X

"Wing!" shouted Canard.

Wildwing paused, standing just outside of his room. "What is it, Canard?" he asked.

Canard jogged up to him. He nodded towards Wildwing's room.

Wildwing opened the door and both male ducks stepped in.

"Listen, Wing," started Canard. "It's not really my place to tell you, but being the hatchling's brother... you really should know. Dive's been having nightmares."

Wildwing nodded once. "Is this what he said back at the park?"

Canard nodded. "I'm thinking Dive may have been too embarrassed to admit it to you, but like I said, I figured it was something you should know. After all, you two are bonded."

"Thanks," murmured Wildwing.

Canard gave a curt nod and stepped out of the room.

 _So why wasn't he afraid to admit it to Canard?_ he thought to himself, the strange bitter feeling returning.

Nightbloom watched the monitor for a moment, before turning around to face Dragaunus. "No," she said. "I told you; you are to retrieve him on your own. Without my help. That includes any advice you are now seeking out."

Dragaunus growled.

Nightbloom stared at him. "I decide who to help and when. My choice is to sit out this round and watch you flounder about until the futility of it all becomes clear."

"Then don't show your face in here again if you aren't here to help, Nightbloom."

"Not a problem, Sir Draguanus." She bowed deeply to him, a smirk on her face. Then she disappeared.

X

Nosedive sat on top of the pond's rooftop. Inside his head, a war was raging on. The last couple of nights he'd been having the same dream over and over again.

And it always started out the same.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes.

_Nosedive opened his eyes and found himself floating mid air. The space around him was magenta in color. Little tufts of white clouds floated alongside him. Islands of land were scattered all around, floating above, below, and to the sides._

_Many looked green and full of life._

_But there was one that caught his attention._

_Up ahead floated an island that was grey and dismal._

_With a frown, Nosedive willed himself towards it. He floated along, and as he neared the island, he began to descend. His feet landed gently on the edge. Glancing back, he saw nothing but darkness, and stars fading in, then out. He looked forward, and began to walk._

_The dirt crunched underneath his feet. Bare trees loomed over him. Nothing but doom and death seemed to exist. Small bones shined in the dim light. Up ahead lay a large black mound._

_Despite the growing fear and sense of danger, Nosedive approached it._

_He circled around it and stopped. He slowly reached forward to touch it._

_It was moist and sticky._

_A white hand broke through, grabbing his wrist._

_Nosedive let out a yelp and tried to pull away._

_But whatever had a hold of him was using him as an anchor and pulling itself forward._

_Nosedive let out a gasp as he watched his own face emerging. Black eyes filled with malice glittered in the light. Black hair framed his face._

_Darkflame grinned at him, then yanked him into the black mound._

_Nosedive yelled as he felt his body turn cold. Then he found himself plummeting into a dark void. Laughter could be heard echoing through his head._

_A faint image of Dragaunus loomed over him._

_"Welcome home, son."_

"Nosedive?"

"Ahh!" Nosedive's eyes snapped open as a tan hand landed on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and clutched his chest before dropping onto his back. He tried to get his speeding heart back under control.

Canard peered down at him, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, Dive. Thought you were just ignoring my approach." He looked around. "What are you doing up here anyhow?"

Nosedive sat up, still a bit shaky. "Just thinking."

"Don't sprain anything," Canard teased gently.

Nosedive blinked, and then whirled around, sputtering indignantly. "Hey! I think!"

Canard chuckled as Nosedive began to rant off each time he'd thought things through.

It was nice to have the young duck think of other things.

X

Nosedive smiled to himself as he walked back to his room. He knew that Canard was only trying to divert his attentions and thoughts from unpleasant matters.

And he did thank him for that. Not out loud, of course.

"Nosedive!"

Nosedive turned around, spotting Wildwing. The older avian looked upset.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

Nosedive opened his mouth to answer.

"You could have been captured, or worse, and I wouldn't have known it!"

"Chill, bro!," responded Nosedive, taken aback by his brother's outburst. "It's all right. I've got Canard keeping tabs on me when you're not around." Nosedive shook his head and stepped into his room muttering something about over protective brothers.

Wildwing remained silent outside, thinking about what Nosedive had just said. That strange feeling returned once more, and Wildwing didn't like it one bit.

X

Dragaunus watched as his droid army was slowly being rebuilt. He narrowed his eyes.

 _I don't need Nightbloom for this,_ he thought to himself. _I can do this on my own. Then I'll rub it in her face. I'll have Darkflame back by my side, and on top of that, I'll rule this world. After so many years in limbo, my followers will gladly destroy this world in a matter of seconds._

With that thought in mind, the Saurian war lord began to laugh.

Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon glanced towards him, then looked at each other. With a shake of their heads, they each resumed their chores, gathering supplies, checking for mechanical failures, and wondering just what did their leader have in mind.

 

**In the next Episode of The Mighty Ducks**

"Maybe if we install a camera here," said Wildwing, pointing to a section on a diagram of the Pond.

Canard made a face. "Don't you think that you are being just a little paranoid? Next thing you know, you're going to install cameras in Dive's room!"

Nosedive snorted. "He already did!"

Wildwing gave a sheepish grin. "All right, I may be a tad over protective right now. . ."

* * *

Wildwing's com unit buzzed.

"Wildwing," he answered.

"It's Klegghorn," came the reply. "We've got a situation."

"What kind?" asked Wildwing, fearing that something had happened to his little brother.

"There's been a break out at the Maximum Security. Shyster and his entire gang have escaped."

"Shyster?" For a moment, Wildwing blanked out.

"The terrorist the kid helped catch. He made some threats on his way to the cruiser, and apparently still harbors some extreme resentment against the kid."

* * *

Up ahead, Nosedive could make out the light of the exit.

A frustrated scream was soon heard.

Nosedive grinned, then ducked as glass began exploding everywhere.

 

"Stay where you are so I can kill you!" he heard Shyster yell.

"I don't think so," said Nosedive, diving towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... My next arc actually begins to get longer and longer as each episode goes. At first I think if I reached more than twenty (which it only did once in the course of this "season" up until the finale) did I extend and break it up into 2 parts.  
> Then I began to work on the season finale. Which reached 30+ pages. So did part 2. And it looks like part 3 will too meaning I have "over extended the budget" had this been a real production. Still working on the season finale. I'll either have to make the cuts to keep it as my planned three parter finale or... make it a four parter. Lol. No... I don't know if I can write another 30+ chapter when I'm barely done with the third. Been working on it since October next year and no guarantee I'll get it done by this October.


End file.
